cataclysmalboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivian Capulo
Rivian Capulo, also known by her Trollian handle circumventingThaumaturgy, is the protagonist of Cataclysmalbound. She's the first out of six characters to be introduced. Rivian is nonbinary, and goes by 'she/her '''and '''they/them '''pronouns. Personality and Traits Rivian is brooding and distant, using a barrage of sarcastic remarks to cover up her emotions and affections towards her friends. She’s intelligent and observant, considering it easy for her to see through her friend’s facades as she psychoanalyzes them on the sidelines. Even though Rivian tends to come off as callous and standoffish at first, she's a total dork deep down. She seems to take an especial interest in magic, having Flarped with Kapreo and Crylus when they were younger as a wizard named “Aylexx” (named after Aylexx Russoh from Troll Wizards of Waverly Place). In addition to this, she’s interested in other occult practices, mystery novels, and philosophy. It’s stated that she tends to be escapist, as in using fantasy as a coping mechanism. This is referenced as Vergas asks her if the creation of The Game is what she wanted, using it as her chance to get away from her “empty, menial life”. Rivian also has mind-reading abilities. These psionics apparently cause unbearable migraines and headaches, and other "self destructive tendencies", so she rarely uses them. Relationships Lyreni Even though Lyreni is too busy pacifiying others to speak to Rivian often, they continue to be ''particularly close friends. Rivian has a lot of admiration and respect for Lyreni, saying that she's "responsible, righteous, levelheaded" and "real sWeet". Rivian's also said that she'd like to talk to Lyreni more, if possible. Rivian and Lyreni have a very playful and elusive way of communicating with each other. Throughout Rivian's entry into The Game, Lyreni makes non-stop cryptic remarks, causing Rivian to question her often about what her intentions are. On the other hand, Lyreni says that one of the reasons she's so enamored by Rivian is due to her mysterious and standoffish demeanor. Kapreo No one-on-one pesterlogs have been shown between Kapreo and Rivian yet, so it's currently unknown as to what their relationship is like. It can be speculated that Rivian is a bit jealous of Kapreo, as they're typically the center of Lyreni's attention. Kapreo also states quite tentatively that Rivian is "... an intere5ting per5on", and that she's very difficult to read. Sebran Despite the fact that Rivian doesn't know exactly how to interpret Sebran, the two of them seem to be very close friends. Often, Sebran seems to be around to cheer Rivian up if Lyreni hasn't gotten to her already. They mainly talk about their shared interests and engage in confusing banter with one another. Rivian believes that Sebran is very talented, and they seem to have an unspoken understanding for their difficulties with expressing their emotions. Crylus Rivian and Crylus are childhood friends and Flarped together in a group with Kapreo. For reasons currently unknown Rivian disbanded from the team, but the two of them still keep in touch. They seem to be playfully competitive with each other, as Rivian blocked Crylus momentarily for him saying that Troll Wizards of Waverly Place is a "little wriggler show". Crylus often brings up that Rivian has changed a lot since she was younger, and that she used to not be as emotionally distant or invested in her "whole sarcasm shtick going on" as she is now. Countering that, Rivian says that she's been invested in such for her entire life. Vergas As of now, Vergas and Rivian are in a tumultuous kismesissitude. Being only a caste apart on the hemospectrum, they're also neighbors. Rivian has been stated to be in this relationship out of obligation rather than genuine interest, and doesn't seem to really understand Vergas' motives, despite her ability to understand many of the other characters. Rivian has been consistently concerned about Vergas' treatment of the other characters. In a conversation had between the two of them while Vergas helped Sebran enter The Game, Rivian softly has to remind Vergas that Sebran is "their friend", and that she would appreciate it if Vergas could make sure that Sebran gets into the game safely, despite Vergas' other intentions. Trivia * According to the creator, Rivian is Scorpio sun, Scorpio moon and Taurus rising. * In the Cataclysmalbound tarot, Rivian is depicted in The High Priestess, Death, The Moon, The Lovers (with Lyreni) and The Tower (with Vergas).